Le's Make Babies!
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Shonenai, based off of something that happened to a friend of mine. Ash and Gary have a sweet, if strange, moment under their special tree. Happens right after Happy Birthday, Love. Mpreg talked about.


_**Let's Make Babies!**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: Alright, this originated from something a friend of mine told me…tadako.kazahaya on We were in class, and she was talking about this little scenario she had with her boyfriend a while back…heh, needless to say, it's cute, and lately I've been thinking that it would apply to these two…

It's in the same universe as _**The Closet**_ and _**Happy Birthday, Love**_, and it takes place right after the latter one-shot, actually…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, all other ships involving Ash would have no argument. Nor would it be a kid's show. And all the banned episodes would be brought to America…except maybe the one about Porygon… O.O

And tadako jointly owns the highlight of this conversation with her boyfriend, who doesn't have an account here…anyway, she's given me permission to use this conversation, so even though she's not a ShiShi fan, this is for her!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late at night in Pallet Town; most of the townsfolk were fast asleep in their beds, missing out on a black velvet sky filled with diamond stars. There were, however, two lovers who were enjoying this magical sight; they sat together under a huge tree that grew on a large hill that overlooked the sleepy village. The younger one, Ash, leaned on the older boy, Gary, sighing as they intertwined their fingers.

"It's so nice tonight," Ash said, closing his eyes, "I'm glad you convinced me to come out here." Gary smirked, resting his chin on Ash's head.

"Well, I'm glad you agreed to come here," He said softly, "It wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable without you." Ash smiled, opening his eyes.

"Aw, you're just saying that." Gary scrunched up his nose.

"No, I'm not," He said, taking his head off of Ash's to look the raven-haired boy in the eye. "I wouldn't say something if I didn't mean it." He heard Ash's breath hitch as he leaned closer. "And I…wouldn't do something if I didn't mean it." Gary eliminated the minute space between them, pressing his lips to Ash's briefly before pulling away. He noticed the dreamy look in his boyfriend's eyes and chuckled softly.

"…Hey, Gary?"

"Hm?" Ash hugged Gary around his middle, snuggling his face into the older boy's chest.

"…Let's make babies."

"…What?" Gary sweat-dropped, his eye twitching from the randomness of the comment. Ash looked up at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked, blinking innocently.

"…You…you said…right _now_, Ash?"

"…Wah!" Ash finally understood the strangeness of his comment, and he detached himself from the auburn-haired boy, his face redder than rubies. He waved his hands in front of him. "No, not now, that's…er…" He grinned sheepishly. "Ah, well…"

Gary smiled at Ash's flustered face. "Heh." He ruffled the younger boy's hair. "It's okay, don't freak. I just didn't expect you to say that." Ash's face slowly returned to its normal color. "But still, ah…" It was Gary's turn to blush. "Do you really wanna…do that…right now?" Ash shook his head.

"No, not right now…when we get older." He leaned back onto Gary, closing his eyes. "I don't think I'm ready…for that." The older boy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Good, 'cause neither am I." He put an arm around Ash's shoulders, resting his chin on the younger boy's head once again. He snorted. "But babies, Ash? We're both guys. Unless we adopt, we won't have any kids."

"…Yeah. I know." Ash cuddled closer, opening his eyes. "But still."

"Still what?"

"…"

"…Ash?" Gary sighed. "Alright, fine, don't tell me."

They sat in silence for a while, eventually drifting off to sleep under the tree. Before they fell asleep, however, their thoughts were identical:

_It'd be nice, though, to have kids of our own…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: …Heh, the cuteness strikes again! I'm honestly iffy about how that ended, but I think it's alright…nyah, what do you guys think? Be honest, now! I appreciate honesty!

My personal feelings, however…this is freaking cute. A little strange for me, but cute. So, ah…review, please! Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
